Body Upgrades
Body Upgrades Unlike Weapon Upgrades, Body Upgrades revolve around improvements to the player's physical traits and capabilities. Examples include upgrading health, health regen, speed, dmg. force resist, etc. There are a total of five different sub-menus :- 1) Protection 2) Physical 3) Ammo 4) Exclusive VIP Features 5) Spy (Spy Only) Protection Menu The Protection Menu is the Menu where you can purchase Health, Health Regeneration, Protection against various types of weapons, chance to avoid effects such as afterburn or Jarate, make you immune to headshots or backstabs, or you can upgrade Health Received from healing factors, such as Dispensers, Carts or Medics, and you can also upgrade the health received from health packs It should be noted that certain weapons, such as Shields or Boots, may have their own protection upgrades, which can either give 40+ hp per upgrade use instead of the regular 20+ (If you're playing as a class other than Heavy), or give more protection. PAGE 1: 1)The Health Upgrade gives you +20 per upgrade, and it has a +5 cost increase. When playing as a Heavy, instead of +20 per upgrade, it gives you 40+. 2)The Health Regeneration Upgrade gives you +2 health regeneration per second, and it has the same cost increase as the Health Upgrade. 3)The Fire Protection Upgrade reduces damage received from Afterburn and Flamethrowers. It can be upgraded up to 90% Fire Reduction. 4)The Crit Protection Upgrade reduces damage received from crit damage. It can be upgraded up to 95% Crit Reduction. 5)The Blast Protection Upgrade reduces damage received from explosive damage, such as the Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers and Stickybomb Launchers. It can be upgraded to 95%. 6)The Bullet Protection Upgrade reduces damage received from Bullet Based Weapons, Such as Scatterguns, Miniguns, and also arrows. It can be upgraded up to 95%. 7)The Melee Protection Upgrade reduces damage received from melee damage. It can be upgraded up to 95%. PAGE 2: 1)The Reduced Ranged Damage Upgrade multiplies the other resistances except the Reduced Damage Upgrade and the Melee Protection damage. It can be upgraded to 85%. 2)The Reduced Damage Upgrade multiplies every protection except the Reduced Ranged Damage Upgrade.. It can be upgraded to 90%. 3)The Sentry Damage Upgrade reduces damage received from all sentry damage. It doesn't include the Sentry's rockets, as it is considered blast Damage. It can be upgraded to 75% 4)The Chance to avoid bleed Upgrade reduces the chance to be continously inflicted with bleed. It can be upgraded up to 95% 5)The Chance to avoid slow Upgrade reduces the chance to be continously inflicted with slow. It can be upgraded up to 95% 6)The Chance to avoid fire Upgrade reduces the chance of receiving afterburn. It can be upgraded up to 95% 7)The Chance to avoid jarate Upgrade reduces the chance of receiving the status effect of Jarate. It can be upgraded up to 95% PAGE 3: 1)Health from Healers Upgrade allows you to get more health from healers, such as team-colored carts, medics and dispensers. Can be upgraded indefinitely 2)Immunity to Backstabs Upgrade disables the ability to receive backstabs from enemy spies. It can be upgraded only once. 3)Health from Kits Upgrade gives you more health from kits, such as small kits, medium sized kits and large kits. It can be upgraded up to 400% 4)Immunity to Headshots disables the ability to receive headshots from sniper rifles, The Ambassador and Pyro's reflected Huntsman arrows. It can be upgraded only once. Physical Menu The Physical Menu is the Menu where you can purchase various physical upgrades that may affect your character's speed, jumping distance, airblast received etc. PAGE 1: 1)The Speed Upgrade will increase your character's speed, allowing to travel distances more quickly. The Upgrade's Cost is doubled for Heavy. Can be upgraded up to 130% 2)The Jump Upgrade will increase your character's jumping distance, allowing to reach hard to reach places. Purchasing the Fall Negate upgrade is recommended. Can be upgraded up to 300% 3)The Parachute Effect will allow you to slow down your fall by pressing the Jump button in mid-air, and pressing it again to fall at normal speed again. Doing so will also cause a Scout to air-dash, if they have any left. 4) The Deploy Time Decrease will make switching weapons quicker. It can be upgraded up to -90%